


Voices Off Camera:

by Kai_Heartnet



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Hurt/Comfort-ish, I'm sure there's more people in this, Page 416 or so?, The end of Illusion, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Heartnet/pseuds/Kai_Heartnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xev contemplating his new master and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Off Camera:

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Voices Off Camera:" by Rise Against.
> 
> I LOVE Rise Against, but due to the plots that normally spring up from my writing farm when watered with Rise Against, their music won't always be used.

Xev bit his lower lip. By now, the Malachai and Malphas would have reached their ritual site. Though both he and Livia had sworn themselves to the Malachai, he hadn't made such an oath. He could have been saying those words to ensure that they stayed here while he permanently sealed them under Malphas's kind tutelage. He had certainly made it clear that he didn't trust either of them. He'd even gotten a Charonte demon to watch them.

"Can we really have food?" Livia asked after answering a question Xev hadn't caught. He'd been too lost in thought.

"Oh, she-demon... Akri-Caleb like his food almost as much as the Simi. You come on, child, and let the Simi educate you on the best eats in New Orleans!"

Xevikan's own stomach ached with the promise of real food. Where he'd been imprisoned before, food had been the least of his worries, but now having it so close seemed cruel. All of this did. At least the other Malachais had just slammed their doors before they'd been able to enjoy what the world offered. Perhaps that's why this new Malachai had left them behind. He wanted to let them experience exactly what they were missing so that it would hurt ten times as bad when he locked them back up. Xev watched as the women disappeared presumably into the kitchen while he hung back. He spotted the Aamon about to follow them and that led to another question.

What was he doing here?

From what he could see of the group the Malachai had assembled, it was patchwork at best. A Charonte, a daeve, and an Aamon. Never in all his years had he thought such beings could even stay in the same room without tearing each other apart, yet they actually fought beside each other under his flag. What power did the monster hold to be able to command such a thing? He supposed if he spoke true he would soon find out.

"Not hungry?" Zavid asked as he noticed Xev hang back.

"Not trusting," Xev replied instead. Zavid nodded, as if knowing exactly what he meant.

"Wait until you meet the rest of them. He attracts the strangest company."

Xev involuntarily began to reach for his hood to draw it lower before he stopped himself. Though he was beginning to accept this Aamon as an ally, he didn't want to show any form of weakness. Even though Xev didn't vocally ask about the others, Zavid still offered it up.

"He has an Arel girlfriend, a psychotic mother- she will eat you alive if she thinks you might harm her son- and the two human homicidal maniacs that he calls family. With all of that, I suppose we're lucky he isn't weirder."

That struck something with Xev. Most Malachai ate their mothers and absorbed their powers. The fact that this Malachai hadn't left more questions than answers about who he was soon serve. And again, that was if he was allowed to remain free. Unlike Livia, he didn't care if he didn't get to reign chaos. The Malachai could have him knit fluffy sweaters with little puppies on it for all he cared as long as he didn't have to return to his box.

While Xev contemplated all this, Zavid had left to join the women. He thought about joining them, but he was too nervous to eat. A jolt of energy went through him that told him that the ritual was beginning. He closed his eyes. What had the Malachai said earlier?

A little faith...

He had nothing else to lose.


End file.
